kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 40
Command Tower (司令塔, Shireitō) is the 40th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Shinichi and Migi are quickly overwhelmed as Miki's expressiveness and number of attacks respectively become too much. Deciding to run away for the time being, they come up with an attack strategy and catch their breath. Once they realize that Miki has a hard time controlling his body, they use a beeline strategy that takes advantage of his poor coordination. Working together, Shinichi and Migi are able to decapitate him. Summary Miki starts off by musing on the pair's prowess against the other parasites, guessing that they must fight unusually to be able to overwhelm the others. He startles Shinichi by laughing abruptly, and unnerves him with smiles and chatter. Migi warns Shinichi not to be caught off guard by Miki's humanlike expressions. Miki in turn says they must be enemies because Shinichi having a human mind basically makes them different species, and Shinichi is confused and frustrated by his simultaneous talking and attacking. He yells at Miki when Miki wonders when he'll take action, prompting Miki to increase his offense. Miki then says, "Time out," and shallowly injures Shinichi once he lets his guard down. He notes that Shinichi can see his attacks and that it will be hard to bring his body back intact. Migi lets Shinichi know that Miki can attack with more blades than Migi has mass to defend against. The two of them are barely able to defend against Miki's next attack and Shinichi runs away to put some distance between them, though both he and Migi are already exhausted from the long pursuit and the fight. Once they stop they discuss strategy, Shinichi bringing up the "aim for the human parts" strategy and Migi revealing that he's uneasy due to being unable to tell where the parasites in Miki's body are located, even though they're clearly in his arms. After a warning from Migi, Shinichi begins to run again, but Miki catches up by once again riding on top of a truck. He falls again after jumping, and expresses irritation as well as deciding to stop holding back. Migi confirms to Shinichi that he'll aim for the legs as suggested, and tells Shinichi he'll have to block his left side with his bare hands. Both Shinichi and Migi manage to defend from the next attack and Migi sweeps in, though his attempt to cripple Miki is unexpectedly stopped due to him being unable to cut through the legs. Miki takes advantage of the situation and attacks Shinichi, only for his blades to clash into each other before they hit Shinichi. As Shinichi jumps back to recover Migi tells him that Miki has parasites in his legs as well. However, despite his extra parasites he's still the one in charge and his arms have no individuality. Shinichi flees as Miki approaches again, Migi directing him into the woods. He continues explaining that Miki can't transform his head and is still only one opponent to take care of. Miki attempts to distract them with more talk, but Migi tells Shinichi to ignore him, and to follow Migi's signals so they can cut off their opponent's head. Miki begins to attack through the trees while Shinichi dodges in a circular line around him, then as he changes pattern in an attempt to predict Shinichi's path Migi tells Shinichi to turn and run straight at him. Unable to coordinate his tentacles, he doesn't react in time to defend himself as Shinichi successfully decapitates him. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 7